The Assassins Diaries
by AlexSalvatoreMiles
Summary: This is my first story so be nice! It's the story of Alexandre Hawke Jacob Miles a boy with a dark secret who arrives in Mystique Falls and meets Damon Salvatore
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heyyyyyy! So this is my first story, it's Twilight/The Vampire Diaries/Assassin's Creed. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1 of the Assassin Diaries: Mystique Falls

Alexandre Hawke Jacob Miles rides his motorcycle in the middle of the night into the town of Mystique Falls, Virginia. He looked everywhere for a place to hide and hopes that this will be it, where he could finally settle down. He's so tired of running.

He already has an appointment with a Jenna what's-her-name, a real estate, but he's arrived earlier than planned. In the darkest hour of the middle of the night. Even the moon and the stars weren't showing as if they wanted him to be scared. But the dark doesn't scare him, only one thing does (A/N: Foreshadowing!). There's only one bar in town so he left his bike in front of it and goes in (A/N: he doesn't care about it but you will find out why later), ready to spend the night there, alone, brooding over the last few months.

He sits at the counter, and orders a vodka. The barman asks for his ID, but one glare sends him away. Alex is only 17, but everyone tells him that he looks much older and hotter than a regular 17-year-old, being tall with tan skin, blue eyes and black hair with blonde highlights (which are totally natural BTW). He acted older too, probably because of his childhood.

He sips his drink hoping it will erase the influx of memories but it doesn't. After an hour of sipping his drink (he cold buy another 1 but he doesn't want to be drunk !), a distraction finally shows up: a man comes to sit next to him, lounging on the barstool like a gracious lascivious feline. He's really hot, taller and older-looking than Alex, pale, with blue eyes and black hair, and his muscles show under his tight white shirt. He looks at Alex and asks "Who're you?"

Alex looked away, trying to stop a blush from covering his face, because he realizes he has unconsciously been staring at the man. "I'm Alex."

"New in town are ya?"

"Yeah. I have come to live here."

The other man smirks. "And why would anyone live in this lost hole willingly?"

Alex doesn't answer. That's none of your bisuness he thinks. "And who are you?" he asks instead.

The smirk turns into a laugh and damn if it isn't sexy as hell, Alex could almost get a boner just from this laugh. "I'm Damon Salvatore." He calls out to the barman and buys Alex another drink. "So tell me more about you Alex."

"There isn't much to tell."

"Really? "Are you running away from your family? From the law? You can tell me anything, I'll keep your secrets." He says that last sentence with a playful tone, and licked his lips in a way Alex doesn't fail to notice. Unfortunately for his pants which are becoming wayyy too tight. Alex looks away, trying to focus on anything but Damon. He hears the man say in a disappointed voice "Too bad. I'm sure we could been great friends."

"No, wait!" he realizes he doesn't want that Damon leaves. "I juste don't have much friends I can trust. Not used to it." He turns to face him again and sees him smiling at him. "Yeah I ran away from my family. My dad. He hated me and my brother Desmond but he left and I don't know where he is now. I don't know anyone else in the world."

"That's sad. "You don't have anyone to look out for you."

"Yeah." But Alex didn't think that's sad, more liberating.

"I can look out for you if you want."

Alex smiles for the first time since he left home. "I'd like that." he says, giggling like a stupid teenager and punching himself mentally for it.

"Where do you live? I can give you a ride if you want."

"I don't actually live anywhere right now. I meet a real estate tomorrow."

Damon looked pleasured by that. "You can spend the night at my house if you want." And there was that lip-licking again.

That can't be worse that spending it in a basically dead bar. In fact it can be much better. "Okay." he says trying to control his tone.

"Good. Come on, let's go."

Damon leads him out of the bar and tells him that his car is in a street Alex doesn't know and he's forced to follow him. After walking for ten minutes Damon turns into an alleyway, so dark and pitch-black Alex can barely see him. He follows anyway because he's not scared of the dark, only one thing scares him.

They didn't go very far before Damon stops. He then turns around, grabs Alex's shoulders and pins him against the wall. Even in the dim light, Alex can see that his eyes are darkened but not with lust, at least not the one Alex expected. Under Damon's eyes, black marks appear, and from his open mouth, Alex sees teeth growing, like fangs.

"You're going to kill me now aren't you?" He knows what's in front of him: a vampire.

"Was I that obvious?" Damon says with an evil chuckle.

"Go ahead."

"Beg you pardon?"

"Go ahead. I don't fear death." Then he plants his fangs in Alex's neck who yells in pain. For a few seconds he feels the life flowing out of him and his conscious slip away. However, when he's about to fall into the delicious cozy darkness of oblivion, he feels the other man pull away, a horrified look on his face. Then Alex felt into unconscience.

A/N: So thats chapter 1. What do you think? Please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay I got some reviews! Thank you people!

Chapter 2 of TAD: Salvator

Alex wakes up on the largest most comfortable sofa he's ever seen. And he realizes, naked, with only a thin white sheet covering him. He wraps it around his waste as he gets up and looks around the room he was in. It is richly decorated, with old wooden furnitures and golden linings everywhere he looked at. This was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Footsteps alert him of the presence of someone behind him. It was a dude, looks slightly older than Alex and has brown hair and eyes which are totally boring and common such as the ones Desmond has, except even more boring and common. He looks at Alex in confusement.

"So you're my bother's new toy." He says.

Alex frowns. "I'm not a toy. My name's Alex and I have no idea how I got here or where here is."

Common guy nods slowly. "I'm Stephan Salvatore, Damon's brother. From what I heard last night he brought you here in our home."

His brother? Then he had to be a vampire too. Alex looks around the room for something which he could defend himself with but there is nothing, so he tries to stall for time. "Where are my clothes? And my stuff?" Stephan shrugs his shoulders.

"Aaaah, he's awake!" a voice comes from nowhere in the house. Damon comes in only a second later. "What's up?"

"Give me back my clothes and let me go, vampire" Alex says, calming himself down. Stephan looks angry that Alex knew about that, but fuck him (A/N not literally!).

"OK, sure." Damon vanishes from the room with his vampire superspeed and comes back a second later with a black leather bag. "I can give you a ride if you like."

"As if I'm going to have faith in you, who were trying to kill me last night."

"But I didn't."

"Yeah well whatever mate (A/N: Harry Potter reference! Isn't that great?) I don't care." Alex takes his bag and finds the bathroom where he locks himself to put on his clothes. They're bloodstained but since they're black it doesn't show too much and at least everything's still there especifically his armbracer. Thank whatever for that (A/N Alex is an atheist but he has a good reason keep reading and you'll see!). When he is clothed again he gets out of the bathroom and tries to leave the house but Damon is in front of the front door.

"Alex, wait!" He says. "I spared you because there was something different about you. Something special. And I wanted to know you better. Can you give me a chance to make it up to you? It's just one car ride."

Alex glares at him because his last offer of a car ride ended with his fangs in his neck but he guesses now that he knows he wouldn't be surprised by the vampire and can defend himself. "Yeah ok whatever." Damon smiles at him and his smile is just radiantly beautiful and holy shit why can't Alex control his thoughts around this guy? He hopes neither of them is of the mind reading sparkly kind. Since he has seen them in the sun in the living room and they didn't sparkle so he guesses not.

Damon has a supercool glossy black sportscar (A/N: I don't know anything about cars so if you have suggestions about the brand and model please give them!) which he drives superfast to town but Alex isn't afraid coz Damon's a vampire and has superreflexes too. In five minutes they're back in Mystique Falls and Damon drops him in front of the real estate shop.

"Is there anything else I can do (A/N: More like kendo lol)?" Damon asks.

Alex shrugs. The vampire seems to be trying his best. "Yea, could you get my bike and my stuff? I left them yesterday at the bar."

Sure thing. Damon says and he drives off.

In the real estate shop Alex met Jenna who is a fat blonde who acts like she's hot shit around here. "You must be Mr Miles." she says with an obliviously fake smile.

"Yeah."

"I'm Jenna. I expected someone a little... older considering what a large house you asked over the phone."

"Yeah well I have the money to pay for it."

"Okay then! Would you like to see it first? It's only a two minutes' walk from here."

"Well duh dumb bitch. Of course I want to see it."

Still with her fake smile on her lips she leads him to the town plaza as she calls it. It's a large circular empty with houses all around it and roads leaving it from every direction. On one side of the plaza there's a huge manor but they go for a house to the right. It's much smaller of course but it was still big. Inside it looks kinda nice although Alex thinks he would probably have to redecorate.

"I'll take it." he says.

"Okay." Jenny answers. "Here are the keys, you have one week for the payment." And she left taking her lameness away with her.

Alex had followed her to the door because you never know with people, she may have stayed and tried to rob him or something (A/N: You'll know why he thinks that). When she has left Alex notices Damon's car in front of the house then the vampire arrived with superspeed, carrying his bike like it was nothing. The effort was making his muscles even more pronounced under his navy shirt and he was panting slightly which was just erotic.

"There it is." Damon said.

"Thanks." Alex says, reaching out for his bag in the bike. But Damon moves, keeping it away from Alex.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Alex gives him a 'dude-you-think-I'm-stupid?" face. "You're a vampire, why would I invite you in when it's the only thing that keeps you out of my house which is where I would rather be safe?"

Damon pouts, which is sexy as hell." No invitation, no stuff."

Alex glareds at him in fury, but he sighs and gives in. "Fine, whatever. Come in Damon."

Damon smiles which was even sexier. "With pleasure." He drops the bike and grabs Alex's bag then comes in.

The two went upstairs to the salon where Damon drops the bag. "So about my second chance?" he asks turning around.

Alex shifts uncomfortably. He really wanted to forgive this hot guy for that one mistake even if he knew he shouldn't. "I'll think about it."

"That's enough." He says, grabbing Alex by the hips. He looks into Alex's eyes but Alex knows that's how vampire hypnotizes people so he doesn't look back. "Look at me he said, and his tone is just begging and Alex wants to do it more than anything so he does. Damon's blue eyes are beautiful, the color of the ocean, and for a while they just stand there not saying anything, so Alex knows he wasnt being hypnotized because vampires used their voice for that too.

Then suddenly it's unbearable for Alex so he looks away. "Thanks for the ride, and my bag."

He breaks free of Damon's grasp, who understands and leaves. Alex reaches for his bag to check and empties it, making sure that everything is still there. There are lances, quarters of staffs, swords, axes, daggers, bows, crossbows, and the most important, two more armbracers like the one Alex wore.

"What're you doing with all that?" a voice came from behind.

Damon had come back into the room!

A/N: Oh no! How will Damon react to that? :O Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks Derek for being my "beta reader", you're the best! And if you want to be in the story just ask! EXCEPT YOU TEMPLARS AND TEMPLAR PUPPETS.

Chapter 3 of the assassins diray: The truth

Alex turns around with eyes open wide in shock and fear. Damon looks at him more angry by the second and Alex is starting to fear he would attack him again. But this time Alex is ready if that happened. However Damon doesn't attack. "Well?" he says.

"I..." Alex enunciated. What to do? Damon is still looking at him and the mess of wepoans behind him and waiting patently and something in Alex wants to trust him so much that he tells the truth. "I'm an Assassin."

Damon smiles. "Really? That's nice."

"You're not mad that I hid it from you?" Alex emotes.

"No of course I'm not. Besides, I couldn't stay mad at someone as pretty as you for too long," he says as he moves closer to Alex again.

Alex feels lost in the vampire's eyes. "What... whats that mean?"

"It means I didn't kill you for a reason you idiot," Damon says as he kisses Alex. It's super hot and pleasurable (A/N: because Damon is a vampire so on top of being an awesome kisser he makes pheromone thingies that make it even hotter :P ) and they kiss for at least hours but then Damon pulls away :(

"I love you Alex," he admits.

"I love you too Damon, Alex ejaculates (A/N thanks Adriana for teaching me the meaning oft hat word!)."

"Come on, let's gp to your bedroom," Damon winks. That suddenly makes Alex very nervous because he's still a virgin. He tells that to Damon.

"That makes me nervous because I'm still a virgin," he says.

Damon looks surprised. "Someone as pretty as you? Then it means you're not a slut that's a good thing (A/N: See BellaCarino Alex IS NOT A SLUT! Unlike SOME). Come on I'll show how it's done."

Alex is almost saying yes but then he remembers something. "It's Monday," he exclamates! "I have to go to school!"

"Oh shit OK I'll drive you to school and when you get home we'll discuss about all this OK?"

"OK" I say kissing him again before we go to his car.

Since Damon is super fast we got to school just in time for first hour of course so Alex sits down for class. He doesn't know anyone at first but a guy sits next to him. He's tall (almost as tall as Damon) and very muscley and has black hair and grey eyes. Even if Alex is more or less in a couple with Damon now he noticed that they guy is super hot too.

"Hi I'm Derek Brutus Remus Pierce, you can call me Derek." (A/N: Derek this is you! Thanks again for being my "beta reader"!) "Are you new here?"

"Yeah I'm Alexandre Hawke Jacob Miles but you can call me Alex. I just arrived today in town."

"That's great." Derek expresses. "If you want I can tell you about everyone here."

"Ok," he shrugs.

He points to a girl with brown hair who's pretty but in a fake way like she has wayyyy too much makeup and fake lashes and stuff. "That's Elena Gilbert she's the queen bee around here. She's a bitch but don't piss her off or her boyfriend Stephan Salvatore will kick your ass."

"Steaphan's her BF?" alex asks.

"Yeah you know him?"

"I met the Salvatore when I arrived." Alex eludes with maestria (A/N: Lol like in Golden Sun! That game was great even if it had shitty graphics). "What can you tell me about Damon?"

"You like him?" Derek asks looking disappointed for some reason. "Yeah he's single. I hear he has much ex-girlfriends thought."

"OK." I say. "What about the other students."

"That's caroline" Derek points a blond girl who looks really nice but a little stupid. "She's really nice but a little stupid. Her boyfriend is Matt." He shows a blond guy who's so ugly Alex wants to puke. "They're Elena's friends and matt is her ex too. But everyone except me is Elena's ex here she's a total whore except not now because she loves Stephan or at least if she still sleeps around she hides it better."

"And that's Bonnie" he says about a black girl. "She's a witch I think but it's supposed to be a secret so don't say it in front of her because she's a bitch and will kill you." (A/N: Bonnie is such a bitch for trying to kill and hurt Damon all the time ! :( )

Then the class starts but that's boring so I'll juste skip it. After class Alex leaves with Derek but then a guy with black hair walks in front of them with a few other dudes next to him. He looks hot but Alex sees Elena standing to the side and smirking and he knows that that bitch is responsible for this.

"Hey new boy" the guy says. "I see you making friends with the rejects already? Learning your place?"

"WTF Tyler" Derek says. "Leave us alone."

"Oooh, you scared we'll hurt your boyfriend or something?"

Alex erupts "Whatever you're just homophobic losers I'm sure you're actually closeted yourself." (A/N: Foreshadowing!)

"Hit him Tyler he disrespects your autoritah!" Elena says. her voice makes Alex's ears bleed so he can't fight back when Tyler and his gang start hitting on him for an hour.

At the end he's lying on the ground completely bruised and hurt so Derek has to carry him in his arms to the infirmary. But when he gets there... The bruises are gone! O.o

A/N OMG WHAT4S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT IN TAD! If you want to be in my story just ask!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again Derek for giving me tips about this chapter! You rock man!

Ciattore quatro di giurnalo deli assassini (that's Chapter 4 of the assassins diaries in Italy): Fuck

Alex realizes he has no bruise from when Tyler and his twenty gays beat him up for an hour. The nurse lets him go since there's no bruise but since he's already missed a lot of his classes anyway he decides to wander around school instead.

He finds Elena's gang of bitches on the football field, practicing their cheerleading dance stuff which was really unoriginal and slutty like their outfit. Well I don't care about them so I'll just go away he thinks, but then there was a girl on the field and all the cheerleaders gang up on her so Alex decides to go help her.

He runs to their gang and screams "Let her go you WHORES!" Most of the bitches go away immediately as if they had been manipulated (A/N Foreshadowing again!) but Elena and Bonnie stay there and look at him like "WTF would we obey to you". Alex says "Go away or you'll regret it."

But then he notices that Bonnie is looking at him weirdly like she's about to use her DEMON WITCH POWERS on him. Then she looks shocked and Alex understands that it didn't work. His Assassin training kicks in and he leaps at her, using the hidden blade in his armbracer to STAB her! But he only stabbed her in the ovaries so she could maybe survive but never have kids anymore because she hadn't committed a crime too serious.

Elena screams and he tells her that if she drives Bonnie to a hospital right now she may survive, so she goes away with Bonnie in her arms. There's only Alex and the girl in the field now and Alex helps her get up.

"Thanks she said. My name is Rachel Rebecca Leah Amelia Johnson but you can call me Amelia."

"OK I'm Alexandre Hawke Jacob Miles but call me Alex." he answers." Why did they do that to you?"

"Because I'm an atheist even if my stepmother Julie tried to convert me and Elena and her gang are all christians so they hate me."

"That's cool I'm an atheist too." Alex says. He knows that Christianity is only a tool for the templar to control the masses and is starting to think that maybe Elena, Bonnie and Julie are all Templars (A/N: Like my mom!). He decides to investigate and assassinate them later if they are (A/N: I would do that to my mom but I'm not as Assassin :( ). "Wanna hang out?"

"K," she says. They find Derek who had gone to class but it was over now and they hang out for the rest of school day, skipping classes because Alex was homeschooled so he already knows everything, Amelia knows everything because she has been forbidden from having friends so she could only read to pass the time, and Derek because he's super smart and classes suck anyway (A/N: Luv you guys you rock!).

THEN SCHOOL WAS OVER!

Alex leaves the school se see that Damon is there. "Heyyy !" he exclamates. "Hi baby." Damon purrs and kisses Alex. Their kiss is even hotter than the first one even thought it doesn't last as long because there are people watching and they're all being judmental about it.

They go in Damon's car who drives them to Alex's house and they go inside kissing some more. Damon's hands slid to grab Alex's ass and it feels great so Alex lets him do it. He's already hard just from the kissing so when Damon says "Let's do it" he can only whimper back "Okay" as Damon lifts him up and takes him to the bedroom.

Damon lays him down on the bed and takes off his clothes, letting Alex see his huge hidden blade (A/N If you know what I mean :P ) it's like at least 30 inches long. Then Damon comes to lie above Alex and starts tearing his clothes off with his fang which is like super erotic because his fangs touch Alex's skin a little bit but without hurting him.

When they're both naked, Damon kisses Alex's spear a few times but then he says "suck me" and Alex does and it tastes awesome. He hears Damon scream in pleasure and that sound makes him orgasm immediately. A few seconds later Damon howls in pleasure as he sprays his holy water (A/N geddit ? cause he's a vampire so normally holy water would hurt him it's a pun :P ) in Alex's mouth and it tastes divine (A/N: Haha more puns ;) ) so Alex swallows it all.

Then Damon grabs his hair and pulls him up to kiss him. They kiss and make out for a long time until they're both hard again, then Damon says "I'll fuck you now." "OK I'll trust you" "Good" and he stabs Alex with his hidden blade (A/N: Not literally of course ;) ) but it doesn't hurt like Alex expected it's just weird for a few seconds and then Damon hits his prostate and that feels magical.

Damon starts doing back and forth movements and he's so long that he hits Alex in all the right places everytime and it's the best feeling ever. After fifteen minutes of it, Damon's bloodlust comes back but Alex remembers that he hadn't been wounded at all this morning so he says "Do it." "Huh ?" "Bite me." "Okay." And he does and when his blood enters his mouth he suddenly feels like he could feel all of Damon's feelings (A/N: That's from the books!). That was too much for Alex who orgasms again but Damon doesn't and the connection is so intense that Alex is hard again seconds later and orgasms again and again and again.

They do it for an hour before Damon collapses on top of Alex, exhausted. Alex notices that his bite wounds have healed already and he decides to study that later. Right now the weight of Damon on top of him is all that matters and he feels happy.

"Alex." Damon murmurs half aslept.

"Yeah?"

"Would you go with me to the dance?"

"The dance?"

"Yeah there's a dance tomorrow for the election of Miss Mystique Falls and I want you to be my date."

"Okay." Alex said. Then he fell asleep.

A/N: So that was chapter 4 I'm sorry for the lame non-cliffhanger ending but you can't always do that. Thanks again to Derek who really helped me with that last scene!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to Amelia for the nice things she said about the story. GO AWAY YOUR TEMPLARS! Derek told me that my scene was well written and he's my dad's BF so I know he has more experience than you and he said you're just jealous that at 17 his sex life is better than yours lol.

Ch5 of TAD : Miss Mystique Falls

I wake up in bed with Damon still sleeping. He knows he should get up and go to school but fuck school it's useless anyway so he decides to snuggle with Damon instead. That wakes him up. "Hey" he says.

"Hi"

"Wanna do it again?"

"Yeah!"

They did it for most of the morning, but then Alex starts to get hungry because he doesn't have eated last night or this morning so they have to leave bed. Damon uses his vampirespeed to fo buy stuff because there is nothing in the house and then Alex makes lost bread (A/N: it's French bread but in France we call it lost bread and since it's French that's the correct name!) for both of them?

When they eat Damon asks "How did you heal so fast?"

Alex looks at his shoulder where Damon had bitten the most and its perfectly healed. "I dunno." he says "I wanted to research it later."

He guesses that school would be a good place to do that so he takes his bike to go there while Damon goes to hunt or some shit like that.

At school Alex spends time in the library where he meets a tall guy with brown hair and eyes who's really hot (about as much as Alex but not the same way, this is Jeremy from Season 2 where he's super hot!). He says "Hey you're the new guy right?"

"Yeah." Alex says.

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert."

"OMG you're related to Elena?" Alex says ready to fight him.

"Yeah but I hate her because she's a Christian bitch and I just turned gay." He says. "You're really beautiful by the way."

"You're just saying that."

"No it's true!" Jerema says and tries to kiss him but Alex pulls back.

"Well I already have a boyfriend so back off."

"OK :( " he sadfaced. "You looking for something?"

"Yeah but it's private."

"Ok. Call me if you need help."

Alex looked around but he didn't find anything because it was just a school library lol wtf was he thinking. But as he left he saw Jeremy playing on a PSVita in a corner and since he had time to kill he walked to him.

"What're you playing?"

"It's assassins creed 3 liberation." (AN the games exist even in the universe because ubisoft are controlled by the Assassin and they want to spread the truth!). Jeremy says. "I know I'm gay now but Aveline is SOO HOT." (A/N she is but she looks kinda slutty I hope she isn't in the game! :( )

"OK" he says and then he's lost in his memories...

****FLASHBAKC****

"The fragments of Eden are tools of the First Civilization" Alex's dad William Miles said. "They can do wonders like heal people on control the mind but the Templars want to use them to control the people."

"OK" Alex said.

"Right now the Assassins and the Templars have no fragment. But it might change because we're always looking for them. Us to place them in safety and them to use them in their evil schemes. But ther's more."

"What?"

"The oldest families of Assassins are part FC" (AN that's shorter for First Civilization or those who were there before because that's too long to write all the time) "like us. You and your brother in particular have a high amount of FC genetics."

"K" Alex said. He was too little to understand.

"That means you can do great things."

"Cool!"

***END FLASH*****

"I have the powers of the fragments of eden in me!" Alex shouts making the logical connection.

"Wut?" Jeremy says.

Alex hadn't intended to say it out loud! "Nothing! Forget about it!"

"OK." Jaramy says then keeps playing.

After school Alex goes home to get ready for the dance but then... Damon DOESN'T SHOW UP! So Alex is forced to go there himself.

When he arrives he sees a lot of people gathered in the garden of the big house where the dance is going on and hears "And now the candedate for Miss Mystique Falls will dance with their partners for you!" Alex looks in the crowd and then his eyes lie on the dance floor and DAMON IS DANCING WITH ELENA! And that fucken old lady from Within Temptation is singing the song! (A/N I know in the show she's not there but I thought it would be more epic even though she's old and uglah)

"WTF" Alex shouts and tries to go through the crows but the Bonnie comes out of nowhere and stops him. "Stop" she says. "Stephan couldn't show up so Damon's just dancing with her for the contest!"

"I don't care!" Alex says. "Let me GOOOO!"

Bonnie flinches (A/N because of Alex's powers) but she holds on, so Alex threatens her with his hidden blade. "Bitch if you don't let me go I'll kill you this time." Bonie lets go but Alex realizes he can't just go there and stop Damon from dancing. He as to be CLEVER (A/N as an Assassin it was thaught to him to think like that). In the crows he sees Jeremy from earlier so he asks him to dance and of course Jeremy says yes (AN because he finds him hot).

They start dancing even though only the contestants are supposed to dance and when the song ends Alex makes sure he catches Damon's eyes before making out with Jeremy to make him jealous and also enrage Elena.

That bitch comes like "WTF ARE YOU DOING WITH MAH BB BROTHER?" so Alex answers "Well he wanted it too bitch."

Then Damon looks at him and falls to his knees screaming "I'M SORRY ALEX PLEASE TAKE ME BACK I LOVE YOU!" and Alex still loves him so he said yes.

Then it was time to announce the winner!

A/N: HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! Isn't that exciting? I think Jeremy's super hot too too bad Alex can't date two guys at the same time but I have great plans anyway so you'll see.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: We finally get some Twilight crossover, I'm SORRY it took so long! (Like Damon's hidden blade lol :P )

Thanks EdwardzLovar for her great idea for this chapter.

Chapitre 6 du journal d'un assassin (A/N that's french for CH6 of TAD):

"And the winner of Miss Mystique Falls is..." The announcer says... "ALEXANDRE HAWKE JACOB MILES!" :O

Alex is stunned because he's not a contestant but goes to the stage like "watever I guess I was the only likable dancer there." The others are Elena and all her bitches so it makes sense to him. Damon follows him but the announcer says that Alex's partner was Jeremy for the dance so he has to be his partner for this too.

Jeremy came onstage to be crowned with Alex. Then they have to make a speech!

Alex grabs the mic. "HA SUCK IT ELENA YOU BITCH I WON AND DIDN'T EVEN PARTICIPATE!" Then he laughs for a quarter of an hour and the crowd laughs with him at Elena, who's starting to look suicidal (A/N: serves her right) that bitch.

After that the party's over and everyone leaves, but Jeremy and Alex are still on the stage and Damon stays behind.

"Alex..." he says. "I love you... Please don't dump me just for this she's juste a friend I wanted to help her..."

Alex looks at Damon and then at Jeremy. Sure he's with Damon and doesn't want to dump him but then Jeremy's pretty hot and their makeout was awesome... "I CAN'T CHOOSE!" he says.

Then Jeremy says "You don't have to." he says with a smile.

He looks at Damon who understands to and nods, and so they all go back to Alex's house. Jeremy's even hotter naked though not as hot as Damon or as long (he's only like 20 inches long). They make out for a while and suck each other then both Jaramy and Damon fuck Alex at the same time, which feels like, even better than with just Damon, and Alex wishes it never ends. But then it does and Alex tries topping (A/N if you don't know what that means fuck you dirty homophobe) but he doesn't like it so he goes back to bottoming pretty quickly.

After hours and hours of sex, they are tired on the bed but Alex is still pretty hard so he asks Damon and Jeremy to make out while he masticates to it (A/N Thank you Tara Gisbelle I didn't know how to write that in English!). After that they all fall asleep.

The next day at school Alex finds Derek and Amelia.

"I had a threesome last night with Damon and Jeremy!"

"EWW man I don't wanna know" Amelia says.

"Sorry girl I didn't meen to upset you, I'll talk to it with Derek alone if you want?" Then he grabs Derek to the boys' room so they can talk in private (A/N because everyone's in class right now).

"So I was saying, I had a threesome with Damon and Jeremy last night, and it was AWESOME!"

"Oh great" Derek says but he looks sad :(

"What's wrong?" Alex asks.

"There are all these people who love you and you love them back and it makes me sad that you don't love me!" Derek sobs and whines.

Alex gasps he didn't know Derek feels that way! "But I do love you." Alex says. "I have since I first met you but I didn't dare tell you plus I was with Damon."

"Relay?" Derek asks with tears flowing down his face and making his white tshirt look transparent and stick to his skin (AN which is super hot because Derek has lots of muscles :P )

"Yea" Alex says and then he kisses Derek. At first it's a little weird and wet because of the tears (A/N Harry Potter reference again YAY !) but then it becomes hotter and hotter until they get undressed and start having sex in the bathroom (A/N but they locked the door first to make sure no one would come in).

"I love you Derek Brutus remus Pierce."

"I love you too Alexandre Hawke Jacob Miles." he whispers. "But I have a confession to make."

"OMG What ?"

"I'm a werewolf Assassin sent by your father to find you! But now that I met you I don't want to work for him anymore!"

"Oh that's cool." Alex says. "I like Assassins, just not my father, so if you changed your mind it's OK."

"Cool :) "derek says smiling. "But that's not all. The templars know you ran away and they sent their own pack of werewolves to stop you."

"Really?" Alex worries.

THEN JACOB BLACK, LEAH CLEARWATER AND QUIL AND EMBRY AND SETH BURST THROUGH THE DOOR!88!

A/N: Oh no! What will Alex do? Find out next time!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is da nexus chapter. What will Alex do against Jacob's pack? Find out now!

アサシンのだやりの７のチャプトル：ウェレウルフ (That means TAD7 : Werewolf)

JACOB AND LEAH AND SETH AND EMBRY AND QUIL BURST THROUGH THE DOOR8888

Quil the fugly dog leaps at Alex and ends up on top of him. Alex tries to push him away then uses his hidden blade to stab him (A/N: Like Connor in the Frontiere trailer! That was awesome!). In a minute he's dead and he pushes him away. Next to him Derek has already killed Embry (he's an Assassin too so he had his own hidden blade) but then the other three wolves understood so they stayed away and they couldn't stab them.

Then Alex says "You have to trensform Derek!"

"OK" he says. And he turns into an awesome black werewolf and starts fighting off the evil templar wolves! But Jacob attacks Alex and bites his armbracer off so Alex can't fight anymore! :O

Alex runs away into the hallway chassed by Jacob and into the football field. There's no one around except for one shadowy figure that Alex can't quiet make out with. Then Jacob arrives in the field and the shadow screams and Alex realizes it's Tyler!

"GO AWAY TYLER YOU FUCKER." He screams. But Tyler runs at Jacob instead and...

...

...

HE TURNS INTO A WEREWOLF TOO!

They start fighting and fighting and Alex tries to find something to use as a weapon when... HIS CROSSBOW APPEARS IN HIS HANDS!

He shoots Jacob three times (A/N: Alex is an expert Mark-Man so he's not afraid of accidentelly shooting Tyler) and Jacob runs away. Then he says "We have to go help Derek!" and runs back in the school with Tyler following.

In the bathroom they find Derek still fighting Seth and Leah in wolf form but he's undernumbered so he's hurt all over and bleeding. Alex shoots them but they evade because their speed is higher than Jacob's but then Tyle jumps at them and starts fighting them too.

SUDDENLY... ANOTHER WEREWOLF APPEARED! She was Leslie and she was Leah's girlfriends because they're fuckin dykes (A/N: Which is so GROSS!) and she has cast Invisible Stalker on herself which is why they hadn't seen her before (A/N: Thanks Adriana for getting me into Guild Wars I haven't played the game yet but I read a lot of the wiki!). She pushes Tyler away and they start fighting some more but then Damon comes out of nowhere and fights too!

In the end Seth dies but leah and leslie are cowards so they run away.

"Damn it." Damon says. Then Alex looks at Derek and Tyler and they're both wounded so he says "Come on let's go home I can heal you." because he has assassin's remedies which heal all wounds (A/N like Ezio's).

Jeremy caught up with them because school's over and they all went home. When Derek and Tyler unturned they were naked (AN :P ) and Tyler was as hot as Derek so Alex got hard but he ignored it long (A/N hehe) enough to heal them.

"Thanks" Tyler said.

"No problem." Alex said. "You can borrow some of my clothes if you want."

"I don't think I'll need them." Tyler said and then he kissed Alex ! (A/N See Alex was right ?)

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Jeremy says as he enters the room shirtless (because he was getting changed).

"OMG Jeremy I'm sorry!" Alex says.

Tyler was starting to get hard too and a blushed because he was embarrassed that people found out he was gay. But then Jeremy says "It's okay I've always had a crush on you Tyler anyway." Then he started to make out with Tyler (A/N They're like my OTP for this show *-*) and to have sex in front of Alex but he didn't mind coz it was super hot. Then Damon and Derek joined them and they has a threesome with Alex while the other two were still busy.

However as they were doing this evil evil people were gathered in a huge house in Mystique Falls and plotting the demise of the Assassins and ALL GOOD PEOPLE ON EARTH...

A/N : =O Who could that be? Find out next time!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I'm sorry it took so long Adriana but I found a way to get you in the story! Please tell me what you think of it!

Chahptarh acht fon dehr Assassssin Dhyaryss (A/N that's German for TAD8) : A NEW FRIEND

Elena Gilbert is in her huge huge huge castle outside of Mystique Falls (A/N she could afford it with all the money she got from sleeping around that WHORE) with six people with them. There is her BF Stephan because he does whatever she tells him to and her best friend the witch Bonnie who wants all vampires dead except Stephan because he's Elena's BF (and she has killed all of them in Mystique Falls except for Stephan and Damon because Damon is too strong for that BITCH) and Julie who is Amelia's stepmom and their master from the Templar Order and Jacob and Leslie and Leah who have juste arrived from Washington state.

"We need to kill these Assassins." Elena rages. "They're too smart and hot and strong and they will stop our plan of world domination if we don't."

"But how can we?" Julie lamentates. "They're too smart and hot and strong for us to kill them!"

"Yeah they KILLED MY BROTHER." Leah howls.

"It's OK Leah." Leslie growls trying to hug her but Jacob pushed her because not even the Templars are evil enough to like dykes.

"Yeah..." A voice says. "It's OK... As long as you follow my plans..." It was a blonde slut and she was Lucy from the Assassin's Creed games! "I'm Lucy and from now on I am in charge."

"OK" Julie says because she knows Lucy's rep and doesn't want to get in her way.

"WTF No I'm in charge!" Elena sluts but Lucy threatens her with a hidden blade she stole from when she was an Assassin. "You will do as I tell you."

"Yes... YES..." Elena exclamates a little too loudly which makes Leah and Leslie very horny (because they're lesbos). "YESSS!"

"Good girl." Lucy smirks. "I will need you in my plan... Or rather I will need... KATHERINE PIERCE!"

"NOOO!" Elena says. Katherine is Elena's vampire alter ego but she's not evil and she's in love with Damon so Elena fought to be in control of her to be an evil Templar 24/7.

"Yes. I will need her. And you will obey!"

But what Lucy doesn't know is that someone from another world follows her through magical portals because she's known she was a Templar all along (A/N:LIKE ME I KNEW THAT SLUT WAS A TEMPLAR!). That person hears all of their conversation and opens a portal to Alex's house.

"Hi I'm Adriana!" she says to the super-hot guy she meets there (It's Alex but she doesn't know it yet). "I heard that bitch Lucy gathering Templars and they're going to try to KILL YOU."

"What?" Alex asks? It is very shocking and worrying!

"Yea and there's Elena and Bonnie and Jacob and Leslie and Leah and Julie with her."

"Holy shit guys! We need to kill these bitches NOW!" he says running through the house. But...

...DAMON WAS ALREADY GONE!8!8

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but it will be longer soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 of the Assassin's diarrhea : THREAT

lolololololololololololololo lololololololololololol (A/N these are lolz but also a crowd of people cheering!)

****FLASHBACK***

Damon is sleeping in the bed alone (A/N because the others went to school) when suddenly someone came in through the window.

IT WAS... KATHERINE! She's the vampire who turned Damon and had been his first GF (A/N Damon likes both guys and girls but he's not bisexual because Derek told me bi people need to have both a GF and a BF and have threesomes all the time to be happy and he's not like that).

She jumps on him and sits over his midsection. She wears really skimpy clothes and some of it was a little transparent so it's really hot (A/N No homo though) and he's starting to get hard. She smiles and says "Do you love me Damon?" and since he is so horny he can only say "Yes."

"OK follow me." She says. And Damon does and they reach... THE CRYPT WHERE KATHERINE WAS LOCKED INTO! Elena's castle'ss builded on top of it now so at first Damon doesn't realize where he is until he sees the door.

"OMG how did you escape Katherine you were locked by Bonnie's ancestor there!" (Bonnie has bitch genes!)

"AHAHHAHAADIHADIPHAHOOA." She laughs evilly. And then she throws Damon in the crypt where he's locked by Bonnie's spells! (A/N If you haven't seen the show Bonnie had to open it and then that dumb bitch closed it again with new spells! And tried to lock Damon in!)

*****END FLASHBACK*

Alex is in terrorized panicking! "Where's Damon?" He asks. But nobody knows because they were all at school. Then Amelia (she has come too because they invited her over) says "well it's okay I'm sure we'll find him!"

"Yeah" Adriana says. "We just need to find a way to know where he is."

"I know!" Alex says and then he reads the flashback above so now he knows what happened to him. "That's so cool" You say. (A/N lololol breaking the front wall)

So they decided to prepare to rescue Damon from Elena's castle! They all started training and Adriana with her mesmer magic helped Alex master his powers of the Fragments of Eden because most of them give control of the mind so she'd know how to use them because that's what mesmer magic does.

After training was over Alex and Derek and Tyler and Jeremy and Amelia and Adriana walked to Elena's sasstle ready to burn it down if thats what they need to rescue their beloved Damon (A/N Alex and Derek and Tyler and Jeremy's beloved anyway). It's on top of a hill in the middle of the forest and really creepy and evil but still looks kinda nice because Templar technology manipulates the mind of people looking at it.

They destroyed the front door with plentiful ease and ran into the place screaming "ELENA AND BONNIE YOU BITCHES WE'LL KILL YOU!"

"And Lucy too!" Adriana eloquenced.

"And my stepmom too!" Amelia fulminataed (A/N like in percy jackson lololol).

"And that fucker Jacob!" Derek howled (because he thinks Jacob is an insiult to all werewolves).

"And those dykes Leslie and Leah!" Alex sexied.

"WE4LL KILL YOU ALL8888888"

But when they reached the great hall (like in Hogwarts but without the mahgical ceiling because Bonnie is fucking stupid and can't do that) they saw there were more enemies to fight...

There was an ugly old woman with long brown hair and a yellow and blue dress who was TalysAlankil and who had been there all along to spy on me! An other was AnyaThePurple und shhe rode a purple pony with blue glasses. An other was WolfBloodRei who wad ugly hair two different shades of red (the color of commies and Teplars!) and looked like a 3-year-old had drawn her. And their leader was TigerAnne who had no face and had two wofl things (but not cool wolfs, more like lame normal woofs) following her.

"WE WILL STOP YOU ALEX BECAUSE YOUR STORY SUCKS!" TigerAnne says. "I already made a FORUM just to mock you for no reason!" (A/N like who does that? YOU HAVE A LIFE OR NOT?)

"And you insulted my one true love the songstress from within tentation!" WolfBloodRei said.

"Whatever you're just a dyke" Alex said. "We don't care about your opinion because you're not cool like Sandra and I'm sure you're like my mom, who's not even a person!"

"DUDE everyone's a person!" Anya said. "THERES A LINE YOU DON4T CROSS IT!8!"

"Well I'LL CROSS IT!" Tyler and Jeremy said at once and their love for each other caused them to fuse together and become... AVATAR ZUKO! (A/N that's Zuko from Avatar the last master of the air but he's the Avatar in this because Aang sucks and he's an ugly brat okay?) And then he burned her with Fire mastery (AN I dont know the word in English so I hope I got it right). Then she was just a little pile of purple ashes.

"What?" TalysAlankil mumbled "Gurrrl why did you brun my friend and lover?" (because they're all dykes on this forum of creeps!) "I'll kill you with my Templar tehcnology!" Then he took his gun that was powered by a frag of Eden but Alex's powers were stronger anyway so it didn't work and Derek killed TalysAlankil with swift assassination moves.

"NOOOO!" WolfBloodRei gagged. "My friends and occasional lovers to console me from my lust for the girl of wt! I will avenge you!" She took a gun caled a scarf power gun or something but it didn't work because she was too stupide to use it. Alex's gang laughed at her for half an hour while she tried to use the gun and then the gun backfired and she died.

Then Tigeranne was all alone against the groupe with her dog-woof-things. "We dont need to do that your logic and story sucks and you're a homophobic judgmental bitch just admit it and we'll let you have Damon!"

Alex wanted Damon back but he was a good honest person so he wouldn't lie to get him. "NEVER! You're wrong I can't be a homophobe I AM GAY!"

But then Amelia said "she has a poitn Alex you should admit that you're mean to those poor dykes." And then she joined Tigeranne! (AN Because she's a stupid girl who believes evrything people tell her and is manipulated by the templar!)

"Gooooooooood..." Tigeranne ranted. "I'll make you my student along with BellaCarino and together we will take the good Assassin's down! AHAHHAHAHAHAHOAHIDDOHDAOHAOI DIOADHAHDJAHDHDKAHO!8888!88!"

She clasped her hands on her wolves and they bamfed away!

lolololololololololololololo lolololololololololol

A/N : What an exciting chapter I hope you're excited WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : OMG you people are so mean and stupid but it's okay becuse you suck and are jealous. Also you're templars so I know a good Assassin will kill you someday and that makes me feel better.

Chapter 10 of the assassins diary Epic FIGHT.

lolololololololololololololo lololololololololololol

Tigeranne's POV (but not really coz I cant imagine what must be going in that sick girl's head)

Tigeranne erappeared in the true great hall of the castle (A/N see there are two great halls and one's a decoy) with her wolves and Amelia. She said "Come I'll introduce you to the other and initiate you to the arts of sapphire love!" which made Amelia a little scared.

They reached a satanic circle where Bonnie was preparing a dark evil and bad ritual of horrible magic.

"Hey gurl" Bonnie said to Tigeranne.

"Hey." She answered

"Need something?" She questioned

"Yeah TalysAlankil and WolfBloodRei and AnyaThePurple were killed so I'm going to need some help here."

"Oh that's okay." Bonnie said. "I'll reincarnate TalysAlankil and WolfBloodRei in your wolves and AnyaThePurple's a commie Templar disco robot anyway so I'll just rebuild her." (A/N Thanks Milena for letting me see the light about this!)

"Thats cool thx."

So Bonnie performed her EVIL RITUAL and the wolves were now WolfBloodRei and TalysAlankil. Then she said "You're now weremen too, it's like a werewolf but in reverse, so you're wolves normally but you can turn into people when you want too OK?"

They turned into people and said "Kthx Bonnie." They were naked but they didn't care coz they were all promiscuous anyway. Since the wolves were a male and a female WolfBloodRei was still a woman but TalysAlankil was now a man, so he was now bisexual (which is as gross for men as lesbo is for a woman since you always need threesomes).

Then Bonnie warped AnyaThePurple's corpse and repaired it so she was alive again. Her pony Particula (lol more like Farticula am I right?) was there too because it was a pussy so it had run from the battle.

"EWW you're a man now" she said to TalysAlankil which made him/her sad because they used to be GFs (yeah well that's what happens when you're a fucking trans).

"Good." A voice said entering the room. "We are now assembled to kill these faggots Assassins once and for all!"

It was... Katherine!

"Now we can set my perfect plan into motion." She said. Behind her appeared Damon but he was now evil because Katherine controlled her.

"Wow you're so hot." TalysAlankil said. "I was just dumped. I'm bi now, will you two have threesomes with me?"

"OK" Katherine said because she's a slut like that. Damon agreed because of the mind control.

"Noooo!" Adriana cried lasciviously. "We're two members down now!"

"Yeah well whatever." Alex said. "We can still kill them all."

That reassured the otters and they explored the castle. They reached a room with a balcony that was just above a huge cliff.

"If the crypt is under the castle we should climb down to find Damon" Derek said with logic and intelligence and wits.

"Great idea!" Alex said.

"But we can't climb like that we weren't trained by Assassins like you." Jeremy and Tyler said (A/N they weren't Zuko anymore because then they couldn't look at each other and that was unacceptable).

"OK you two and Adriana will just have to find another way then." Alex said and then he and Derek started climbing down. Alex was further down so he had a great view of Derek's ass and it looked fantastic which made him hard which made it hard (A/Nhehe) to climb down because his boner was getting caught in all kinds of stuff. So he forced himself to think of TalysAlankil and AnyaThePurple making out which turned him out instantly. Good thing they're dead he thought.

After an hour they reached the bottom of the cliff and there was the entrance to the crypt. But it was still sealed by Bonnie's magic!

"Oh no what will we do?" Alex wondered.

"You have the power." Derek said.

"No!" He whined. "I... can't..."

"YOU CANNNN" Derek yelled, and that gave Alex the confidence to do it. With his power he broke Bonnie's magic and the crypt's door. They entered the room...

...

...

...

And ended up in the true great hall with all the templars!

lolololololololololololololo lololololololololololol

A/N Yoko Ono what will happen next ? :O


End file.
